starship_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Action Readiness Levels
There is another relevant article by Naut that conflicts with this one. Use whichever one you prefer. The Action Readiness Levels are a standardized tiered system intended to quickly and effectively alert UN personnel as to their installation's status, and what duties they should be performing based on that status. Ships, stations and ground bases all use these levels, collectively referred to as "installations." Each installation has two levels at any given time: passive and active. Active Alert Levels An installation's active alert level is immediate, meaning it shows personnel what level of danger they are currently or imminently facing. Active levels are only determined by an installation's commanding, executive or tactical officers. Active Alert Red At Active Alert Red, the installation is or is about to be in an emergency situation. All personnel, including those who are off-duty, should proceed to their action stations immediately, exceptions only including those relieved from duty for medical or legal reasons. Engineers normally assigned to maintenance should form into damage control teams. Personnel should be assigned to these teams beforehand to ensure that they are ready as soon as possible. Engineers assigned to monitor terminals should attempt to get as much power out of the reactor as possible, prioritizing output over efficiency. In a combative emergency situation, security and marine personnel should guard key locations such as the bridge, combat information center, armory, main corridors, and cargo bay. In addition, they should monitor areas vulnerable to boarding parties such as airlocks, the escape pods, and shuttle bays. The brig should also be guarded if it's being utilized. All weapons systems should be online and loaded. If the installation has a fighter complement, it should be launched as soon as possible. Active Alert Yellow At Active Alert Yellow, there is no immediate danger to the installation but crewmen should remain especially vigilant. More personnel should be placed on duty and damage control teams should be assembled. The medical bay should prepare to receive a large number of patients and non-essential surgical procedures should be postponed. Shields should be placed on full power with weapons on standby. Fire control stations should be manned and weapons should be loaded. If applicable, fighters should be launched to allow a quicker response. Active Alert Green There is no current or expected danger to the installation at Active Alert Green. However, personnel should always remain vigilant. Crewmen should remain near their action stations while on duty. Security should patrol the installation, with key areas and potential boarding points monitored at all times. Passive Alert Levels While the Active Alert Level is short-term, an installation's passive alert level '''is more long-term. A passive level is assigned based on the danger expected within a week-long range. In addition to the CO, XO, and TO, the admiralty can also call for a Passive Alert Level. '''Passive Alert Red means that the installation is expected to be in an emergency situation within the next few hours. During this alert level, the installation should be placed on Active Alerts Red or Yellow. Passive Alert Yellow '''is ordered when an emergency is expected within the week. The installation can be at Active Alerts Yellow or Green during this time. If Active Alert Red is ordered, the installation is also moved to Passive Alert Red. Exploration ships such as the Emissary are always at Passive Alert Yellow because they're assigned to uncharted space. '''Passive Alert Green is for when no emergency is expected within the week. At this level, the installation is also at Active Alert Green, with the exception of planned hazardous activities such as scientific experiments that may put the installation in a hazardous situation. Ordering an Alert Level An Active Alert Level can be ordered by an installation's Commanding, Executive or Tactical officers. A Passive Alert can also be ordered by the admiralty if this is required. When the level is changed, all crewmen should be notified via the main circuit, also known as the intercom. Only Active Alert Red warrants alarm usage. When the Admiralty orders a Passive Alert Level change, the order should be authenticated using standard procedures. A Passive Alert Level order that cannot be authenticated should be disregarded. Category:Guides Category:Community-made